Brian and Stewie's Road through Gaming
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Brian and Stewie use a transporter to go through many video games. Rated T for language, violence, and very bad cut away gags. Note the Title Cover is from Deviant Art, creator is Spudoclock-Creations.
1. Press Start

AN: I always wanted to do this fanfiction, a story that I can be funny, and creative, plus do a good excuse to do video game jokes. I hope I do a good enough job to all fans of Family Guy.

Brian and Stewie's Road through Gaming

It opens up to different shots of Brian and Stewie during the credits showing:

Stewie in Halo armor (with the oversized helmet for his head) firing a machine gun at an elite Brain behind cover

Brian on a go cart dropping a banana peel behind him with Stewie about to slip on it

Stewie in a pink dress being protected by a Brian Big Daddy who was holding a drill arm towards a hoard of Splicers

Brian using the gravity gun to launch rocks at a running Stewie in Gordon Freeman's armor

Stewie in the Mario outfit just slamming the axe into Bowser while Brian in a Princess Peach Dress watches in horror

Ends with a shot of a pile of game cartridges and Brian and Stewie's arms coming out of the middle of the pile making a peace sign

It opens up in the Griffon House hold in the evening where Brian walked up into Stewie's room saying, "Hey Stewie, Lois wants me to babysit you while her and Peter go out" He said when he saw Stewie sitting on the floor in a pile of machinery, making something

"Stewie what are you making?" Brian asked curious

"Oh I'm just fixing up this N-Gage" Stewie said screwing on a piece to the small device

"A Nokia N-Gage? Where did you get that?" Brian asked

"Oh remember when Peter got one?" Stewie asked

[Cut Away]

Peter slammed open the door into his living room where Lois was watching T.V. with Brian.

"Guys, I just bought the best handheld gaming system in the world" Peter said excited

"Uh Peter, the N-Gage is a piece of crap that barely has any good games" Lois said

Peter looked at the device and then yelled, "Son of a bitch!" throwing the device off screen.

[End]

"Oh right, so what are you doing with it?" Brian asked

"Well remember when I made that device that let us travel through the different universes, well now I'm making on that lets us going into different video game universes" Stewie explained

"Wait, why would you want to do that?" Brian asked

"Don't know, guess the writer wants that" Stewie said

[Cut Away]

It shows a man with a pony tail in his mom's basement on an easy chair typing on his laptop thinking

"And then Stewie tells Brian it's what the writer wants…wait did I just type that?" He asked shrugging his shoulders

[End]

"Err right" Brian said slightly confused

"There we go" Stewie said finishing

"So before we this, could you make sure we can get back without any problem" Brian said

"Way ahead of you, I set the reset button as the button that will instantly warp us out. Now I should warn you that all pain you feel within the games will feel real. However you won't really die" Stewie explained

"Whys that?" Brian asked

"Well the writer doesn't want us dead as we are the Fonzie of the show" Stewie said

"Well that makes me feel better" Brian said

"A lot better than the time Peter got a guest spot on World's Dumbest?" Stewie asked

[Cut Away]  
>It shows the Intro to Worlds Dumbest and it says Worlds Dumbest Driver's 241<p>

The clip of a man being pulled over is being shown while the narrator says, "This driver just got pulled out for a standard DUI, however…."

The man being pulled out back hands the cop and is pinned to the ground

Peter laughs, "Wow, that cop just…uhh…that cop just got, ok how the hell am I supposed to read that?" Peter tries to squint to read his line

Cut to a very ugly Judy Gold

" F(beep)ing dumbass, seriously why the f(beep)ing network hired you, you are so f(beep)ing stupid that you make Tonya Harding look like a F(beep)ing genius. F(beep)er" She says

[End]

"Alright let's do this" Stewie said starting the N-Gage up and both Brian and Stewie were transported into the T.V. by way of bright light.

They appeared in cyber space and Stewie and Brian were in Tron Outfits, Brian blue, Stewie red

"Holy crap are we in Cyber Space?" Brian asked looking him over

"Yep, with all this online gaming, we can go into any game and mess around. Oh hey it's Tron Guy" Stewie said pointing at Tron Guy

"Oh Hey Stewie, word of advice, don't go into the Wii section, it's slower than the special education class" He said

"Dude not cool, I mean special education people can be smart. You know just for that" Stewie drew a Tron Disk and threw it at the man slicing his head off, he disappeared into pixels and Brian looked at Stewie like WTF

"What? It's true." Stewie said trying to justify his actions.

"Just take me to a game" Brian said

"Alright Alright, let me just, ah here we go" Stewie said as they disappeared in white light.

They appeared in army fatigues and Brian held a .50 Caliber sniper with Stewie holding a SPAS shotgun.

"Where are we?" Brian asked looking at his gun

"Kinda hard to pinpoint" Stewie said looking at his device, all of a sudden a small ball flew in the air and landed at them blowing up.

They disappeared and reappeared back in another part of the area, inside of a building.

"Oww…what happened?" Brian asked

"Grenade Launcher. I think I know where we are, hold on let me get into the public frequency just to be sure" Stewie said pressing a button

"I OWNED YOU YOU F(beep)ING NOOB I OWNED YOU!" it was the sound of a 12 year old screaming into the mike, Stewie pressed the button to silence it

"Yep, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, that or Black Ops it's all the same" Stewie said

"Won't we piss off a lot of people saying that?" Brian asked

"So we are pissing off drunk frat boys and screaming little kids, who cares" Stewie asked but then they heard a man scream into the mike.

"Nuke it's all over!"

"…oh crap" Brian said, "Come on take us out!" Brian yelled to Stewie

"Alright I'm on it" Stewie said pressing a button making this disappear.

AN: Send me some ideas of games to have Brian and Stewie Visit, and before you ask, all jokes are jokes. I like COD, I was just making fun.


	2. Select your Character

AN: Seeing as how my story got some good feedback, here is another chapter.

Brian and Stewie appeared in a new area, a large meadow.

Brian was dressed in a black tunic while Stewie in Purple

"Says here we are in Hyrule…wait isn't that Legend of Zelda?" Stewie asked?

"Yeah, but which one?" Brian asked

All of a sudden they hear the sound, "Ah Stewie we meet again"

"Bertram!" Stewie cried out recognizing the voice and turning around. He saw his sperm brother Bertram in a green Tunic, as well as another but evil looking Stewie in Red, and the dumb Bitch Stewie in blue

"Welcome to Hyrule my ever annoying sperm brother" Bertram said

"Hey Stewie, it's so good to see you" Bitch Stewie said

"Eh shut up" The evil Stewie said punching Bitch Stewie who whimpered a bit

"So which Hyrule is this?" Brian asked

"I believe Four Swords Adventure" Stewie said

"Wait so does that mean I can do this?" Brian asked smirking and shoving Stewie into the group, they imminently went into a line

"Hey wait what's going on?" Stewie cried out, they couldn't move away from each other

"Looks like you are locked together" Brian said laughing

"Oh that's it, Bertram, truce?" Stewie asked

"Truce" Bertram said

"Yay a truce, I like truces" Bitch Stewie said before getting smacked by Evil Stewie

"Alright, so all together now" Bertram said as they began to try to move as one, soon they got the hang of it and all of them (save Bitch Stewie) glared at Brian

"Oh crap" Brian said turning to run, the four Stewies in hot pursuit

Brian jumped over a rock and kept going but he did turn back to see the four scream to stop but couldn't, Bitch Stewie hit the rock directly and blew up into goo

"Wow, even in this universe he is fragile" Stewie said

"He is isn't it" Bertram said…"Wait without him we are free" Bertram said moving away from them, he held up the sword proclaiming, "Let's get that dog" then he got stabbed by Stewie and his sword

"Eh I rather not, I just want to see the other worlds" He said pulling the sword out, Evil Stewie was about to stab the real Stewie when he gets shot by an off seen shooter.

Stewie turns and sees a really fat man in a Spartan Outfit holding a magnum, "It's been revoked" It was Peter

Stewie was just speechless, "W-w-wa-what was that, that joke made no sense, and you aren't even supposed to be here, who the hell is writing this crap?" Stewie called out

[Cut Away]

It shows the writer in his mom's basement asleep at his chair, multiple cans of Coke Zero near him

[End]

"Not much of a joke eh…." Stewie said sighing, "Look wrong universe, so I have to kill you" He said slicing Peter's head off

The Double Kill Emblem from Halo appeared in the left hand corner of the screen

"OH COME ON!" Stewie cried out as Brian came back

"Uh you want to leave?" He asked Stewie after seeing the dead bodies

"Yes, this world is more messed up then Fable Creator Peter Molyneux" Stewie said

[Cut Away]

Shows a crazy man jumping around on a trampoline with a note pad

"I got it, trees that grow in real time, yeah that will make me famous in the gaming world" He said, "Oh and marry NPC's that no one cares about, and limited multiplayer, yeah I am so smart" He said doing a flip

"And let's not forget about a storyline that is just the basics of a standard hero story, yeah everyone will love that along with annoy British voice actors doing bad jokes." He added laughing

[End]

"Alright, let's see what else we can find" Stewie said as he pressed a button warping them

This time they appeared in a dark world, it was 2D and they looked like black shadows of themselves

"Where are we?" Brian asked

"This looks familiar" Stewie said turning to look around, a small young child shadow ran past them screaming, "Its coming!"

"What is?" Brian asked and then they saw it, a Giant Spider…well the shadow

"OH MY GOD!" Both Brian and Stewie cried out as Stewie pressed a button sending them away

They appeared in a new area, it was unknown what it was, it was just a white room which looked like a large rectangle going up.

"What was that?" Brian asked looking for a way out

"Limbo, very dark, very grim…." Stewie said shaking his head

"And here we are in…oh dear" Stewie said looking up, a large yellow square fell in between them

"Crap we're in Tetris" Stewie cried out dodging a line block

"Well get us out of here" Brian called out jumping onto the square to avoid an L block

"Alright" Stewie said grabbing Brian's hand and pressing a button to take them out of there

They warped and landed in what looked like a backyard

"Now where are we?" Brian asked

"Don't know" Stewie said, "This game is supposed to be very old..."

They then saw E.T. walk towards them

"No way" Brian said

"What?" Stewie asked

"Help E.T. phone home?" E.T. asked in his slow voice

"Stewie get us out of here" Brian demanded

"Wait why, it's just E.T." Stewie said not understanding

E.T. stepped forward and then fell into a pit, but then he started to float back up but then, he felt, and again floated back up and then…fell again. And it kept going 10 more times until he came out.

"E.T. phone home" He said

"Brian what game is this?" Stewie asked scared

Brian was silent and then we get a close up of him with him saying, "E.T. for the Atari 2600"

Stewie yelled in fear and pressed the button teleporting them away.

E.T. looked around and then walked forward only to fall into another pit.


	3. Select the Stage

AN: sorry for the long wait, but I figured for Thanksgiving, I give everyone a treat. Enjoy.

Brian and Stewie appeared in what seemed like a desolate landscape.

"Hey Brian where are we?" Stewie asked looking around

Brian held his hand to his chin in thought, "I think we are either in Borderlands or Fallout, let's ask a local" He said and saw a man in some prewar get up run towards them

"Excuse me could we talk for a moment" Brian called out and the man stopped and just stared at Brian like he was going to rob him blind and didn't want that to happen.

"Uh ok now I'm a little uncomfortable" Stewie said

"Yep fallout" Brian said, "Ahem, so what were you running from?"

The man spoke," An ugly super mutant is chasing me, please I need to go"

The man broke contact with Brian and ran off

"Super mutant?" Stewie asked

"An enemy in fallout, they are big, ugly creatures" Brian explained and then heard a voice

"Why won't you go out with me?" It was the voice of Meg and Brian and Stewie saw a normal, albeit slightly greenish yellow Meg

"Of course we do a Meg joke" Stewie said

[Cut Away Gag]

It shows the writer in his mom's basement typing and he turned to the audience

"What, I like that twist, and besides wouldn't you do that?"

A brief pause

"Yeah I thought so"

[End Cutaway]

"Hey Meg" Brian said and Meg looked at them and roared!

"Uh Brian that's not Meg, at least ours" Stewie explained

"So she is an enemy?" Brian asked

"Yep" Stewie confirmed

"Ah so I can do this" Brian said picking up a rock and preparing to throw at Meg when the world paused and focused on Meg, green sections opened up with different percentages on it

Brian's voice spoke, "Hmmm, I think I will take head shot" he said as the section for Meg's head glowed white and then the world went into slow motion showing Brian epically throwing the rock only for it to miss her head completely

"Crap" Brian said as the Meg mutant ran towards them when she fell down dead, only to see on a cliff, a fat man in a duster wearing a fedora, he held in his hand a magnum

"Oh my god, who are you?" Stewie asked impressed by that feat

The man spoke (in Peter's voice), "They call me the Mysterious Stranger, heheheheheheheh" then he ran off

"Alright let's get out of here" Brian said and Stewie pressed the button and they were on their way into another game.

They reappeared in a medieval market place, they could see humans, elves, and what looked like lizard and cat men walking about doing their business and selling and buying wares

"So what game is this…." Stewie asked looking around

"I think I know" Brian said leading Stewie to two humans talking, a man and women

"…and so I saw a mudcrab the other day, filthy creatures….goodbye" the women said walking off

"Elder Scrolls 4, Oblivion" Brian said, "Not very good dialogue"

He didn't get an answer and looked around and saw Stewie at a stand talking to a shop keep

"Nice stuff here, I like this cup" Stewie said picking it up to look it over when the shop keeper cried out, "THEIF!"

"What I wasn't stealing it" Stewie said setting it down when they saw five men in iron armor run up to Stewie and the first one yelled, "Stop you have violated the law, pay a fine or go to jail!"

Stewie sighed and walked to Brian

"Let's get out of here, the laws around here are as fair as EA's business practice" Stewie said to his canine companion

[Cut Away]

It shows Peter on his couch with a 360 controller holding a game with the EA logo on called, "Super Awesome Shooter"

"alright can't wait to play this" Peter said popping the disk in when he said, "Ah man, I got to pay more points to access the multiplayer, just because I bought this game used…fine" He said pressing a button when he groaned again, "What now I got to pay more points to access the good guns….grr fine!" He pressed the button again then he cried out one more time, "I got to pay even more points just to play the campaign….fine….."

Letter show up in front of the screen saying, "EA wants your money, nothing else"

[End Cutaway]

"Huh, that cutaway wasn't funny" Stewie said

"I think it was the writer's idea to make fun of EA" Brian explained

"Here is a question, why aren't the guards attacking us?" Stewie asked looking around, everyone was frozen in place

"Oh in Oblivion if we talk the world freezes" Brian said

"Well that's convenient" Stewie said pressing the button and they were off again

They then appeared what looks like mountain side in winter, Brian this time was in iron armor just the right size for him with a sword at his side, while Stewie was in leather armor with a dagger at his side

"Ok what game are we in now?" Stewie asked and Brian looked around, "Don't know, but the graphics look good…seems familiar though"

They heard wings flap and then saw a dragon land down in front of them and then spoke in the voice of Bruce the gay character

"Hey there, just coming to fight you because you are the dragon born, gonna breath my ice breath onto you, all because I ate some dentine ice just before I got here." He said

"Dragon born, oh boy now we are in Skyrim" Brian said

"So what's a dragon born?" Stewie asked

"Just think highlander but with dragons" Brian said and Stewie nodded his head

"Hey Dragon I got a secret for you" Stewie said to the dragon who lowered his head to listen in, Stewie then took his dagger and stabbed the dragon in the eye who cried out, "It hurts, Jeffery it hurts so much!"

A similarly voiced dragon could be heard shouting, "I know"

The dragon here said, "I know…." Before it fell dead

"Huh, that was easy" Stewie said when swirling energy came from the dragon and began to engulf Stewie

"Oh my god Brian….I feel great" He said holding up the dagger, "I HAVE THE POWER!"

A lightning bolt shot down and shocked Stewie who groaned in pain

"Uh should I just press the button" Brian asked

"Yeah…sure why not…." Stewie groaned

Brian pressed the button and they were on their way into another game

They reappeared in a weird maze

"Where are we?" Stewie asked

"Ok I don't know" Brian said poking a nearby dot, they seemed to be floating in midair all in a straight line

"Hear something?" Stewie asked hearing a weird sound

"Yeah…oh god" Brian said

"What?" Stewie asked and then they saw it come around the corner, they saw a large sphere with the opening and closing mouth

"PAC MAN!" Brian cried out and the two ran off in the other direction, Pac man in hot pursuit going in a demonic voice, "Wakka Wakka"

After a while of running through the maze they came to a corner and were tired, they couldn't run anymore, but Pac man was still on their tail

"What are we going to do?" Brian asked when Stewie saw a large orange dot

"I think I know what to do" Stewie said grabbing the dot and then he smirked as Pac Man turned blue but before he could turn around and run Stewie punched the large sphere and it disappeared

"Alright let's get out of here" Brian said and Stewie pressed the button on the device

The next scene shows someone couch and their hands and a British voice could be heard, "It's time for another pop station game, this one was sent by a man who is a writer and lives in his mom basement, almost as sad as my life reviewing cheap knock off toys" the man said (its Dr. Ashens to anyone who doesn't get the joke)

He hold up to the audience a Gameboy like knock off

"This is the Gamegoy, yes a Gameboy knock off, but the game is one based on that show Family Guy, see" He said pointing to the sides where Brian and Stewie are on the side high fiving each other

"Let's turn this on and bask in the cheap LCD glory" Ashens said turning on the device and a crappy family guy tune chimes in

"Yes, that's a great tune…he lied" Ashens said starting the game, it was falling…stuff coming down and Brian and Stewie were little LCD pictures being moved around to catch them

"Yeah a crappy game" Ashens said sighing

Over in the game the LCD pictures were groaning

"Brian what are we?" Stewie asked

"A crappy LCD game…" Brian groaned

"We are out of here" Stewie said and after a few moments they disappear in a flash of light leaving the screen blank

"Huh…well that was odd, well at least I don't need to keep playing this game. And now back for some reason, Quincy the caterpillar that sings obscure Beatles songs…" Ashens said

It cuts to a small green caterpillar on a small pillow moving around to the lyrics and in a small gruff voice sings, "You tell me that you've got everything you want. And your bird can sing…."

The screen goes black


	4. Round 1, Fight

AN: Well time for another episode, complete with crappy cut away gags

Stewie and Brian appeared in a Western Saloon

"Now where are we?" Stewie asked looking around, the Saloon was full of patrons, some were playing cards, others were drinking some whisky and so on

"Seems kinda familiar" Brian said when from the double doors came John Marston carrying a hog tied man on his shoulder

"One bandit caught, how about a drink barkeep" John said and everyone cheered as he took a seat at the bar counter

"Once you again you never fail to impress me" The barkeep said setting a shot of whisky down

"Oh we are in Red Dead Redemption" Brian said to Stewie

"Oh…so I guess we can't make any jokes in this serious game" Stewie said

"Nope" Brian said

[Cut Away]

The writer was typing on his laptop, he turned to the audience

"What? I can't think of a joke for every game" He said

[End Cutaway]

"Next ga-"Stewie was about to say something but then a man walked up to John and punched him

"That's for some reason I don't fully understand about but for some reason I hate you…" The man said

"Not again" John groaned

"Now let's duel" The random man said

"Fine" John said walking outside with the man

"Want to watch?" Stewie asked

"Got nothing better to do, and we need something to happen to move the plot" Brian said walking outside with Stewie, John and the man stood across from each other and black bars appeared on the top and bottom of the screen, ready to draw….

Seconds passed and then the screen turned a weird orange color and Brian and Stewie watched John raise his gun much faster than the slow moving draw of the other man and then fired, plugging the man full of holes.

"Yikes…" Stewie said

"Overkill" Brian said

"I bet I could beat him" Stewie said

Brian looked down to Stewie like he was crazy

"Seriously I could do it" Stewie said trying to reassure Brian

"Alright fine, kill yourself" Brian said still not believing him

Stewie walked to John and kicked him in the shin causing him to groan in pain

"What the hell was that for" John groaned

"I didn't know how to make you duel me" Stewie answered

"…could have asked" John said glaring at him and standing across from him

Stewie just stood there with his hands behind his back

"Draw!" John yelled and was about to draw his gun when Stewie drew his laser rifle

John saw the weapon and groaned, "Ah crap" then was blasted into a pile of ash

"Alright next game" Stewie said

Brian groaned, "That was more pointless then the time Peter met the angry Video Game Nerd"

[Cut Away]

It shows Peter at the Angry Video Game Nerd's home where he had his huge collection of all sorts of video games

"Alright Peter you can pick any game for us to play" The nerd said

Peter looked around and picked an NES game

"Oooh this one" Peter said showing the cover, it was the terrible game Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

There was a brief pause and the Nerd put on the Nintendo Power Glove and punched Peter's lights out, then flipping him off (though blurred)

[End Cutaway]

"Or that time he met Linkara" Brian added

[Cutaway]

It shows Peter with the Comic reviewer Linkara

"Alright I'll read any comic for you, go ahead pick one" Linkara said

Peter looked on the shelves and pulled on out

"How about this one" Peter held the terrible comic Superman at World's End

Linkara sighed and looked at Peter for a moment then shouted, "I AM A MAN!" then punched him hard in the face

[End Cutaway]

"Or the time he met the Nostalgia critic" Brian added

[Cutaway]

It shows Peter with the Nostalgia Critic

"So tell me Peter, what's your favorite movie?" The Critic asked

Peter thought for a moment

"Batman and Robin, because I love that scene with the Bat Credit Card" Peter said

The Nostalgia critic twitched and drew his hand gun and fired it wildly into the air shouting" BAT CREDIT CARD!" And then punched Peter in the face

[End Cutaway]

"Then he met the Irate Gamer" Brian said

[Cutaway]

It shows Peter at the Irate Gamer's house

"Hey Peter glad to meet you" Irate Gamer said then Peter punched him in the face

"That's for ripping off the Angry Video game nerd you hack" Peter shouted, he then turned to the audience, "See we planned something for the last joke, eh eh" He said smiling

[End Cutaway]

Stewie and Brian were sitting on some chairs, Brian smoking a cigarette

"So thinking about doing a spin off" Stewie asked Brian quietly

"Maybe, if Seth would stop making those crappy rip offs of us-"Brian turned to the audience and cursed a bleep and threw the cigarette away, Stewie threw the chairs away

"Uh right right, uh yeah next game" Stewie said quickly the switch and they were warped to the next game

They appeared in a ruined city

"Where are we? Fallout again?" Stewie asked and then they heard moaning

"If that's what I think it is then worse" Brian said as they turned around, they saw a hoard of zombies

"What game are we in Brian?" Stewie cried out

"Left 4 Dead, RUN!" Brian shouted and they ran off, only to meet up with a fat and green Meg

"Boomer!" Brian cried out and Meg roared and blew up into dark green slime

"Uh it's so gross I can't even do a cutaway" Stewie cried out as they were chased by zombies

"Don't talk run!" Brian shouted but then they were stopped by a huge version of the pig with muscle arms, all it said was an angry, "Oink…."

"Oh my god…TANK!" Brian cried out and Stewie and Brian turned around to see the zombies behind them block off their path in the road…with only buildings on their sides, there was no escape

"This is it Brian, the end…." Stewie said

Brian gulped, "Yeah…"

They held each other closing their eyes but then they heard the sound of four people landing onto the ground, it was the L4D group

"Know what I hate….Zombies that pick on noobs" It was the voice of Francis who pumped a shotgun

"Got the pills, let's do this" Louis said popping some pills in

Brian and Stewie watched the group take out the zombies and they were silent in shock and awe

"Wow…" Brian said

"Yeah, hard to believe 4 guys from different walks of life could work together like this and kick so much ass" Stewie said as a shotgun was heard off screen and a zombie head flew past them

"Well let's get out of here" Brian said and Stewie pressed the button and they disappeared

"Well that was weird" Zoey said but then she swore a bleep

"Guys look" Zoey said pointing ahead, 5 pig Tanks were staring at them

"…I hate the A.I. Director" Francis said as the tanks violently tore the group into pieces, the sound of a demented little kid laughing could be heard….


	5. KO Flawless Victory

Brian and Stewie appeared inside of a castle, but rather than being the three dimensional beings that they were, they were flat as cardboard

"Woah trippy" Brian said looking around the place, his body switching from front view to back view

"Huh, says here we are in Wolfenstein" Stewie said checking his teleporter

"That explains a lot" Brian said as a door opened and a bunch of 2D Nazis ran in

"Get them, they aren't Nazis" One cried out in a stereotypical German tone

"Stewie do something" Brian cried out and Stewie fired a ray gun at a Nazi who clutched his chest and fell forward like a cardboard standee, his body flat to the surface

"Anyone want more, or do I have to show all of you what my weapons are like?" Stewie asked and the Nazis stared at him, trying to figure out what to do

Suddenly the wall burst open and a man in old styled power armor appeared, in his hands the shotgun

"Who's a man and a half; I'M A MAN AND A HALF!" He cried out and shot at the Nazi's who turned into a 2D pile of guts until the room was empty, save for our heroes and this man

"I just came from hell and back and boy my arms are tired" The insane sounding man said

"Oh my god, you're the Doom guy, the original space marine" Brian said

"Wow, was he always this insane?" Stewie asked as the man began to look around touching the walls like he was looking for something.

"What an interesting looking door I see!" The insane man said touching a wall

"What door?" Stewie cried out and the wall disappeared revealing another room with a teleporter

"Goodbye crazy baby and dog, I now return to hell to avenge Daisy!" The man cried out going into the teleporter and disappearing

"Can we go please…." Brian asked and Stewie teleported them out of there.

The duo then reappeared in inside of a castle, some walking turtles could be seen in the background.

"Ok now where are we?" Stewie asked and Brian looked around and saw some floating bricks and blocks with weird question marks on them. 

"A Castle in Mario I would say" He said after some thought.

"Eh not the worse place I had to be" Stewie said going forward in where he saw the King of the Koopas, the spiked shell turtle, the uh dragon with red hair, Bowser, sitting on his throne, in front of him was a wide screen T.V. next to him was Princess Peach in a Cage, Bowser looked bored.

"…and another thing, I think you need to take a bath every once in a while, I don't want to be kidnapped by a smelly turtle, also where is my lunch, I want food, and another thing…."

"Oh god why did I take her, why?" Bowser groaned switching the channel

"Having troubles eh Bowser?" Stewie asked walking near the big reptile.

"Oh yeah, I kidnap this bitch and next thing I know I have to listen to her whine and bitch about her day" Bowser said sighing

"Tell me about it, I've had a hard time when I had to judge a brick throwing contest one time." Brian said

[Cut Away]

It shows Brian outside in a field where four strong men were holding a brick each

"Alright, so who ever throws the brick the longest wins" Brian said looking at a chart

The first man threw his brick across the field

"Not bad" Brian said, the next man threw it across the distance in further

"Even better" Brian said, the third man threw it straight up into the air…it didn't come down

"Uh…ok let's go on to the last man" Brian said and the last men threw the brick across the field, beyond the tree, so far…then it went behind Brian's head and sends him to the ground.

[End Cutaway]

"Oh yeah, you were in the hospital for a few days" Stewie said when they heard an explosion and one Koopa Troopa ran into the throne room

"Lord Bowser a Brooklyn Plumber in red just destroyed our army, and is demanding the prince-AHHHH" He was silenced by a fire ball to the face

A tough Brooklyn man walked into the throne room, his red outfit was torn and burned a bit but other than that he looked good.

"I want that Princess now you stupid mother *bleep*ing turtle" He said cracking his knuckles

"Go ahead, take her" Bowser said bored but then Mario went to a nearby rack of weapons, took out an axe and swung it down on Bowser's face

"OH GOD WHY I SAID YOU COULD HAVE HER!" Bowser cried out but then Mario threw a fireball at him burning him alive. Bowser then stumbled into a nearby pool of lava.

Mario then looked at Peach who looked both impressed and terrified.

"Time to head home and get my reward" Mario said and Peach gulped a bit

"Uh can we go?" Brian asked looking nervous

"Sure" Stewie said pressing the button and they disappeared.

They reappeared in what looked like a warehouse.

Stewie was dressed in space like armor, minus a helmet. On his back was an assault rifle. Brian on the other hand didn't have armor except he had some leather straps around his body which held a shotgun on his back

"Where are we?" Stewie asked but all of a sudden an explosion rang out and they turned to see a hole in a wall where three people came out, one looked like a Reptile in space armor, in his hands was a sniper rifle, the second was blue alien woman whose hands glowed a blue energy, the last man was in fact Commander Shepard (The Basic model male)

"I do believe we are in Mass Effect" Brian said looking at them

"Shepard we got a kid and…a Vorcha?" The Reptile said

"I can see that Garrus" Shepard said, the blue woman spoke

"Well I think we should talk to them, maybe they know" she said

"Alright Liara" Shepard said to her, he walked to Brian and Stewie and then the two could see next to Shepard's head three things

Ask for Information

Say a Line the Internet will love

Punch their lights out

The Second option was highlighted and Shepard said, "I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite Warehouse on this base"

"Ooookay" Stewie said not knowing what to say to him.

"What do you need?" Brian asked

The third option was selected

"I had enough of this" Shepard said and punched Brian in the face

"Oh god!" Brian cried out as he was knocked back

"You ok?" Stewie asked as Brian groaned on the ground, Garrus and Liara face palmed

The second option was selected again, "I'm Commander Shepard, and-"

In front of Stewie a Renegade interrupt option appeared and then Stewie drew the assault rifle from his back and then shot Shepard in the crotch a few times forcing him to his knees

"Just shut up, no one likes these meme's!" Stewie yelled

Second option selected again, "I'm comm-"

Stewie didn't even bother, he took Brian's hand and pressed the button and they disappeared.

Garrus and Liara looked at each other, unsure whether they should help him.

Brian and Stewie reappeared in what looked like a wooden building

"Ok now where are we?" Brian asked and Stewie was about to say something when something burst through the wall, it was red and quite frankly an annoyed looking bird.

"Uh oh" Both said as two more birds flew through the wall and the building began to shake.

"And we are out of here" Brian said and Stewie pressed the button and they were out of there before the building collapsed.

AN: I should point out, Mario originally was from Brooklyn as his original back story. Yeah.


	6. Round 2, Fight

AN: well I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, featuring a cameo from TitanWolf, one of my friends here on the site.

Brian and Stewie appeared in the next game, this time they were in a mall, a mall overrun with zombies who were moaning and groaning and shambling around, but they didn't pay the two mind.

"Wow, there are more zombies here then a Michael Jackson video" Brian said

[Cutaway]

It shows Michael Jackson (Black version) in his Thriller outfit dancing in a graveyard when multiple zombies came on scream and began to bite at him; Michael began to sing his screams of pain

[End Cutaway]

"That was a bit dark" Stewie said looking around and then they saw the weirdest thing ever, they saw a grown man in a woman's dress….riding a little tricycle.

Both Brian and Stewie rubbed their eyes, they couldn't believe this.

"Brian?"

"Yeah Stewie?"

"Is that really what I think it is" He asked

"Yep" Brian said

The man rolled over to them

"Hey I'm Chuck Greene" The man said

"Oh so we are in Dead Rising Two…err why are you in a dress?" Brian asked, almost afraid too

"Why not, I'm bored" He said, his watch was beeping

"What's with the watch?" Stewie asked

"Oh that's just telling me I need to get some Zombrex for my daughter" He said

"Do you have any?" Stewie asked

"Nope"

Everyone paused for a moment and then Chuck Greene cycled away

"That was weirder then the time I met Meg's new boyfriend" Brian said

[Cutaway]

It shows Brian at a living room; Meg was on a couch, while the man in question looked like a slightly chubby man with shaggy hair and a red shirt and jeans.

"Hey Russell, so it was nice to meet you" Brian said shaking the man's head, "And I'm glad you are dating Meg, she doesn't get to meet good people often"

Russell was about to say something when something went through the room and slammed him in the head, it was a brick

Brian looked at the brick and said, "Huh, so that's where that brick went"

[End Cutaway]

"Next Game please" Brian said and Stewie pressed the button and they disappeared.

They appeared in a Dojo, Brian and Stewie now in karate outfits, Brian in a black and Stewie in a white

"Now where are we?" Brian asked as Stewie looked at the screen

"We are in an iPhone game" Stewie said as a random ninja walked into the room

"Which one?" Brian asked but before Stewie could answer the Ninja had fruit thrown at him in which he used his hands to slice in the air

"Fruit Ninja" Stewie said

"Why is he doing that?" Brian asked

Stewie sighed, "Look it's just a game, who needs a plot, you are a ninja, you hate fruit, go slice it"

The man continued to slice fruit while they were talking, not missing one

"Hey Mr. Ninja why are you slicing the fruit?" Brian asked and the ninja turned his head to speak to Brian but then was nailed in the head by a pineapple

"Oahhh, maybe we should go" Stewie said and he pressed the button and they were off once more

They reappeared in what looked like a city

"Now where are we?" Brian asked and Stewie checked the Nokia screen

"I can't seem to get a reading, Brian see anything that could give us a clue?" Stewie asked and the Camera panned back to find they are outside of a building that says XXX

Brian just face palmed but they then heard loud sobbing

"What's that?" Stewie asked and Brian pointed to a nearby alley where they saw none other than Duke Nukem, next to him a bottle of whisky

"Duke Nukem?" Brian asked and the man turned to them and got up and said, "Uh I got balls of steel" he said nervously, "Uh...I…look just laugh please"

Stewie and Brian didn't seem amused and Duke sighed and got back down and took a swig from the bottle of whisky

"Not surprised, no one cares about me anymore" Duke said, a tear ran down his face

"Hey hey, you aren't forgotten" Brian said trying to cheer the guy up

"No, my time is up, ever since my latest game, For-Never came out, people have found me to be nothing but an old joke…oh well at least I didn't end up like Sonic" Duke said

[Cut Away]

It shows Sonic at a street corner where he was talking to a dealer, Sonic's eyes were blood shot and he was twitching a bit

"Look man I need the goods, please, just one more" He begged

"Fine 50 bucks" The Dealer said and Sonic handed him the money, he then was given a ring where Sonic took it and let out a sigh of relief, "Time to make a new game…maybe one where I'm a Cyborg, yeah that will get the kids to love me" He said walking off

[End Cut Away]

"Poor poor little hedgehog" Duke said taking another swig of whisky

"Uh right, so uh take care Duke" Brian said rubbing the back of his head and Stewie pressed the button and they were off once more

They then reappeared in a dark room, only one small light illuminating above a white door

"Where are we?" Brian asked

"I honestly don't know" Stewie said but then they saw what looked like a small vole next to them

"Oh hello" Brian said looking at the cute little vole, the vole smiled and then pointed to the door

"You want us to open it?" Stewie asked and the vole nodded his head

"Ok" Brian said opening the door and the trio went in

They were now in a 4 walled white room, and the door just disappeared

"What just happened?" Stewie asked and the vole looked around and tries to walk around, trying to find a way out

"I think we are trapped, sorry little guy" Brian said and the vole whimpered and then began to scream a bit, trying to break down a wall

"Whoa calm down" Stewie said and the vole stopped and got on his knees and began to cry in a corner

"Oh come on, cheer up, we can find a way out" Brian said trying to calm the little vole down but then the vole held a small pistol in his hands

"Wait what's that?" Brian asked and the vole put the gun to his head

"Wait no!" Both Stewie and Brian cried out and off screen you hear a gun shot, it pans to the bead body where the words, "It's your fault" right above the body

"…what the hell is wrong with this game?" Stewie asked

"I don't know…but let's just go" Brian said and with that they were gone

AN: If you know what the last game is, I will be surprised.


	7. A Brief pause of action

Brian and Stewie appeared in what looked like a basement. They looked around extremely confused.

"Uh Stewie where are we?" Brian asked and Stewie looked at the teleporter

"Says here we are in the real world…and I can't warp us back into the game universe" Stewie said pressing the buttons.

"That's because I brought you here"

They looked at a man in a chair; it was in fact the writer.

"Hey do we know you?" Brian asked

"I'm Bren, I'm just writing this episode" Bren said chuckling and Brian and Stewie looked at each other than at him

"Ok so let me get this straight, you the writer brought us here, because why?" Stewie asked

"To answer some questions for the viewers and to put something up so I don't get yelled at" Bren said rubbing the back of his head

"Uh right" Brian said and Bren turned to the viewer

"That's right, today me and these two will be answering some questions" Bren said

Bren then typed on the laptop he had and then said, "So this first question, more like a confusion, what was with the brick comment from the last chapter"

"Oh that one, isn't that a brick joke?" Brian asked

"Bingo" Bren said, "You see guys, the joke was that in chapter 5 Brian mentioning in a cutaway him hosting a brick throwing contest, then one brick never came down. Then that brick reappears the next chapter knocking out Meg's boyfriend. Yeah" Bren explained

"That's the idea of a brick joke, mentioning something and then later in a story or episode it is rementioned mostly as a joke, hence the name Brick Joke" Stewie said

"Correct, sorry for the confusion viewers, I admit perhaps the joke was one that not many would get" Bren said who went back to the laptop

"Next question, ah yes the name of the game of the last chapter" Bren said face palming

"Ok guys, this is a little complicated, first off, the game really isn't a game…well at least at first" Bren explained, "It was a joke from Stuart Ashen in the BBC comedy, Ashen's Tech dump, more specifically the episode, "Retro Games" where he shows "Old British Games" just jokes, but the last one was called, "Vinnie the Vole's Existential Nightmare" it was how I described it, but in weaker graphics. Later the game was made to be an actual game, more likely to get a friend to check it out and then get freaked out. Yeah perhaps I shouldn't have done that joke because only 1 percent of the readers (including me) would get the joke. Sorry guys"

"So that was the joke, no wonder it made no sense" Stewie said

"Well don't forget who is writing us" Brian said and Bren could be seen typing something and then an anvil appeared over Brian's head

"Oh fu-"and with that he was sent through the floor when it hit him right on the head.

"Yeah don't mock the writer if he is in the same room as you" Stewie said

"Noted." Brian weakly groaned from the hole he was in

"Ok next question" Bren said checking the computer, "Ah yes, why won't you do "so and so" as a game joke"

Bren took a deep breath, "Ok first off while there are literally hundreds of games to play, there are a few problems, one, I need to know a lot about the game. For example, I know barely anything about Persona (minus the fact that it is a deep and quite frankly disturbing RPG series, Pandora a big example of disturbing) someone reading might understand it well, but me, no idea so I can't do a good joke that would do the game justice." Bren said as Stewie helped Brian out of the hole.

"Next I need to make sure the game can have the ability to do a good joke. Some games are famous with their memes and jokes (Arrow to the knee for one example) but I like to think I'm more mature and try not to fall back on memes, though I did lampshade Mass Effect only because I think that is funny" Bren explained, he then began typing quickly and two bottles of soda appeared in Brian and Stewies hands and they began to drink it

"Next I should point out that humor is different to people, I admit some of my jokes aren't as good as they could be. Let's face it; it is the same for all people." Bren said, "Next I do not want to retread the same games. So I need to pick the right joke for the one time I see the game. So that is why I am not doing a Pokémon joke just yet, I need to figure out which joke would be funny enough and memorable enough for it to be considered good for this"

"A lot of data don't you think, eh Bren?" Stewie asked and Bren typed again and the Soda turned into a large snake that hissed angrily at Stewie

"AHHH that's as scary as the tim-"Stewie was about to cry out but then his mouth turned into a closed up zipper

"No cutaways this chapter" Bren said and Stewie nodded his head as the snake became a soda again

"Ok next question, what is with the title names?" Bren said and he smirked a bit, "Take the title names and line them all up, then think of a certain game that involves a lot of blood and dismemberment, then come back to me"

"So is that all the questions, can we go back on our adventure?" Brian asked and Bren nodded his head

"Yeah I think I answered enough questions, good luck on your trip" Bren said as Stewie unzipped his mouth and said, "Alright let's go"

And with that they disappeared and got sucked into the nearby T.V.

"Ok…well back to work…eh I can make em wait a month or two for the next update" Bren said changing the site to an online gaming sight, and he began to play tower defense.

AN: Sorry for the wait guys, hope this tides you over and answer a few more question.


	8. Unpause and back to the game

AN: Sorry for the wait I've been busy playing on my Super Nintendo Emulator so yeah, got into it. Yeah anyway here is the next chapter, tell your friends about it, I need more viewers, but then again everyone does here LOL. Enjoy.

Brian and Stewie appeared in what seemed like a town from the 90's

"Ok now where are we?" Stewie asked looking around, the town seemed nice place to live.

"I don't know, but it feels familiar" Brian said as they walked along a sidewalk and suddenly they were attacked by a hippie holding a ruler.

"The hell?" Stewie cried out as the hippie struck them with a ruler, over Stewie's head he had a minus 10 and Brian had a minus 12

"Ok I think I know which game we are in" Brian said, "Stewie check your moves" He said

Stewie opened up a screen in front of him and saw his only move was PK Gun

"Alright…." Stewie said slightly confused and he selected it, Stewie then had a gun appear in his hands and he fired

Over the Hippies head was a minus 120 minus 137 minus 124, minus 116, and then Critical Hit 9001! The Hippie was bleeding out and he fell forward, a caption saying, "The New Age Hippie was tamed, you earn 57 Experience points"

The Hippie disappeared leaving Brian and Stewie uncomfortable.

"Ok that was as disturbing as the time Peter became a brony" Brian said

[Cut Away]

Shows Peter in his kitchen dressed as the Pony Pinkie Pie, there are feathers and blood scattered around the kitchen and some on his costume. Lois walks in and then shouts, "Peter! What the hell is going on?"

Peter just laughs and pulled out of the oven what looks like blood red cupcakes

"Just making some cupcakes" He said

[End Cut Away]

Brian shuddered at the cutaway, "So can we go now?"

Before Stewie could press the button they saw two kids walking down road, one had a baseball cap and had a bat, the other a little girl in a pink dress.

"Hey is that Ness?" Brian asked

"Who?" Stewie asked

"Ness, he is the hero of Earthbound" Brian said but then they saw the duo go into a battle against another New Age Hippie, but then they saw Ness use his bat to brutally kill the Hippie then spit on the body before it disappeared

"Uh is he always like that?" Stewie asked, Ness walked closer and then used the bat to billiard cue stick them in the gut

"Cram it and get the hell out of my game" Ness snarled and walked off

The girl came to them and quietly said, "Sorry, Ness is upset that his game won't get a rerelease or any of the others in the series"

"Other games?" Stewie asked

"Earthbound is really Mother 2, mother 1 and 3 had never been released in the US" Brian said

"Oh" Stewie said realizing why Ness was upset

"Yeah" the girl said

"GET BACK HERE PAULA YOU BITCH!" Ness called out and Paula let out a whimper and ran off towards Ness

"Maybe we should go" Stewie said

"Agreed" Brian replied and they teleported away

They reappeared in what looked like prehistoric times

"Ok now where are we?" Brian asked

"Hmmm, well we are in a Super Nintendo game that's for sure" Stewie said and they heard grunting

They walked past a bush and saw two cavemen clubbing each other over the head, each taking a turn to club each other.

"….ok this is just pathetic" Brian said

"More pathetic then the time Peter tried to fight Pyramid head?"

[Cut Away]

It shows Peter in a room with the Silent Hill favorite Pyramid Head, Peter was armed with a katana

"TAKE THIS!" He cried out and swung the blade down, however it hit the metal Pyramid with a loud clang

"Oh son of a bitch" He groaned and then he was punched in the face falling to the ground.

GAME OVER!

[End Cut Away]

"Ok next game" Brian said and they were warped again

They appeared in what looked like a Blocky Landscape, and they themselves were blocky

"Ok this is trippy" Brian said

"Well no wonder we are in minecraft" Stewie said, they saw new person walk to them, it was Steve (the player character in minecraft) walking towards them

"Oh hello, new people here welcome to Minecraftia" He said politely

"Why thank you" Stewie said to him, he turned to Brian and said, "It's nice to hear people be polite to you"

Brian rolled his eyes a bit and then they heard a hiss

"Oh god no" Steve said, "Run it's a creeper!"

"A what?" Brian asked and he looked behind him, what he saw was green, but it was blurred, and it was walking towards them, hissing

"What's the big deal, it just looks like a green d-"He was about to finish but the creeper blew up leaving a large debit in the ground and a charred Brian in pain

"Brian you ok?" Stewie asked

"NO I'M IN A LOT OF PAIN!" Brian cried out

"That looked as painful as the ti-"

"NO CUTAWAY JUST GET OUT OF THIS GAME!" Brian cried out and Stewie sighed and held Brian's paw and they warped away.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, it's hard to think of good games for them to be in.


	9. KO, Victory

Brian and Stewie appeared in a jungle like area

"Now where are we?" Brian asked and they then heard a thud and turned, they saw a large ape in a red tie, at his crotch was a large censer bar hanging down

"Oh it's D.K." Brian said

D.K. did some grunts and the subtitles read, "You idiot, I'm his son, D.K. Junior" (Yes this is true, the D.K. we know is in fact D.K. Junior)

"You get that?" Stewie asked

"Why do you think I would know?" Brian asked

"Well you are an animal" Stewie replied and Brian sighed, "I'm a dog, he is a monkey"

D.K. did some grunts and the subtitles said, "Ape you mutt!"

He ran off and Stewie said to Brian, "That was nice"

"What do you mean, we couldn't understand him" Brian said and Stewie replied, "Well he didn't try to tear our heads off"

They warped again and this time appeared in a Castle throne room where they saw a man in blue with a whip to his side facing off against a gentleman sitting on a throne, drinking a goblet of wine

"Where are we?" Stewie asked and Brian had a bag of popcorn

"What's with the popcorn?" Stewie asked and Brian said, "Trust me you don't want to miss this"

"Die monster! You don't belong in this world!" The man in blue called out

"It was not by my hand that I am once again given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to pay me tribute." The Gentleman said in an almost bored tone

The man in blue was shocked "Tribute! You steal men's souls and make them your slaves!"

"Perhaps the same could be said of all religions..." The gentleman said with a small smirk

The man in blue was angry and cried out "Your words are as empty as your soul! Mankind ill needs a savior such as you!"

The man stood up and finished his wine and said "What is a man? A miserable little pile of secrets!" with that he slammed his glass down to the ground, shards of glass flying into the air

"But enough talk... Have at you!"

The man in blue used his whip to whip at the gentleman but the man grabbed the end, pulled the man forward and then sunk his teeth in the man's throat killing him, the corpse was thrown into a wall and the man looked at Brian and Stewie

"Can I help you?" He asked

Stewie was eating his popcorn and said, "No, that was pretty cheesy dialogue but good"

"Good, I work with what I got" The man said turning to walk off

"So who was that?" Stewie asked

"Dracula, we are in Symphony of the Night" Brian said, "Though I am surprised the writer didn't make fun of the dialogue"

[Cut Away]

It shows Bren the writer in his basement and he is facing the audience

"Hi there, Bren Tenkage here, just wanted to say that while I know it is cheesy dialogue, I can say without a doubt it is so bad it is good, who needs to make fun of dialogue that is in itself a joke, thank you"

[End Cut Away]

"So what next?' Brian asked

"More games" Stewie said

"Won't the writer run out of ideas?" Brian asked

"Naw, it's not like he is desperately putting us in games for cheap laughs….is he?"

The duo turns to the audience as if they themselves were unsure

They then warped and reappeared in a wasteland area, it felt like desert this time

"Hey are we in Fallout 3 again?" Brian asked and Stewie checked the screen

"Nope New Vegas" Stewie said and they saw a lone man in a jacket and a duffle bag on his back.

"Oh hello, kinda not a good place for a baby and dog to be" The man said

"We aren't from around here" Stewie said

"Neither am I, I'm just delivering a platinum poker chip to some man named Mr. House" The man said sitting on a nearby rock and pulling out a canteen from his pack, "I'm Ean" He said before downing his water

"Oh you're a courier?" Brian asked

"Yep, all the way from New Reno, just doing my job" He said checking his map, "Hmmm should get to Good Springs by nightfall" He said to himself

"Well take care" Brian said and Stewie pressed and they disappeared leaving Ean alone

"Okay that was odd….time to get going, not like I'm going to go on a large adventure" He said moving along

Brian and Stewie reappeared on a track …the middle of the track

"Now where are we?" Brian asked and he was then run over by Mario in a go Kart

"OH GOD!" He cried out as he was slammed into a tree, Stewie dodged Bowser in his Go Kart who cried out, "I'm going to get you Mario and get revenge for the axe in my face!"

Stewie went to Brian who was groaning in pain

"Maybe we should go" Stewie said helping Brian up

"Why am I always the one in pain?" Brian asked

"….because I'm a baby and if I got hurt people wouldn't like the writer" Stewie said and they warped again.

They appeared in what seemed like a mine, and they saw Steve from Minecraft again

"Oh hey Steve" Stewie said to him as Steve mines

"Oh hi" He said as he mined but then they saw a small man in what looks like a space suit holding a bike pump with a spike on the end

"Uh can I help you?" Steve asked the man and the man grinned an evil grin and shot the spiked pump into Steve and began to pump and Steve began to grow bloated with air before he popped like a bloody zit

"…did the writer need to describe it like that, it's as disturbing then the pokedex entries in the original Pokémon" Stewie said

[Cut Away]

It shows a picture of Drowzee plus the entry

_It remembers every dream it eats. It rarely eats the dreams of adults because children's are much tastier. _Pokémon Silver

A caption appears below the entry, "In others words a pedophile"

[End Cut Away (Because the writer was lazy to find more entries)]

The man turned to Brian and Stewie and began to pant, his eyes twitched, "I'm Dig Dug…and I want to kill you heh heh" He snarled, he looked so twisted and Brian and Stewie stepped back

"Come on, it will only hurt a lot for a small amount of time" He said laughing evilly and he walked under a large rock…which fell and crushed him like an ant

"Well that was anticlimactic" Stewie said

"Yep" Brian said

They silently warped away


End file.
